


章大喵初试云雨乐 王小圣煮酒论英雄

by NorthDeath



Series: 天水一色 [10]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 四大名著paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 大北邙教你读名著系列之一。





	章大喵初试云雨乐 王小圣煮酒论英雄

滚滚泪流黄河水，安能辨我雌雄。爱恨情仇转头空。青丝依旧在，几度菊花红。  
白发基佬提枪上，惯看翰林男风。酒池肉林喜相逢。家国多少事，都付滚床中。  
——调寄《临江仙》

话说天下大势，攻久必受，受久必攻。唐末五代十国，并受于宋。祖宗之后，宋、辽互攻，澶渊定盟，轮流上下。此后百年无事。及英宗崩，神宗即位，欲西攻夏、北上辽，乃用王安石变法。新党自此横行。

时福建蒲城有浪子一人，姓章名惇，字子厚。因是猫妖化形，江湖诨名章大喵。  
大喵一日梦游仙境，得一位仙郎在内，其扪虱笑谈大似介甫，八卦不休又如君实。仙郎道：“吾乳名九二郎小字和仲，慕章君才华，诚愿许配。”那大喵恍恍惚惚，依他所嘱，未免作起分桃的事来，也难以尽述。至次日，便柔情缱绻，软语温存，与和仲难解难分。  
因二人携手出去游玩之际，忽然至一个所在，但见潭下临绝壁万仞，岸甚狭。大喵推和仲下潭书壁，和仲不敢。大喵履险而下，以漆黑濡笔大书石壁上曰：“与九二郎来。”和仲拊其背曰：“君他日必能杀人。”大喵曰：“何也？”和仲曰：“能自拼命者，能杀人也。”大喵大笑，不觉坠潭，失声喊叫：“九二郎负我！”  
却说大喵的好友苏轼，字子瞻，四川眉山人。因天性好吃，生得丰肥，世人多以苏胖呼之。这日苏胖正趁大喵昼寝，在其肚皮上画猫儿狗儿打架，忽闻大喵在梦中唤他的小名儿，因纳闷道：“我的小名儿除家里从无人知道，这胡建人如何得知，在梦中叫出来？”

彼时大喵迷迷糊糊，若有所失，遂起身解怀整衣。苏胖忙将毛笔从他肚皮上撤回，正伸手到他大腿处，只觉冰冷粘湿的一片，奇得摸了两下，问：“是怎么了？”大喵笑嘻嘻，把他的手一捻。苏胖明白过来，笑问道：“你为什么——”  
大喵拍拍大腿，道：“你坐上来，我就告诉你为什么。”遂强拉苏胖同行梦中之事。苏胖起先不愿，给他在要紧处摸了几把，喘个不住。无奈何，只得和大喵温存了一番。  
自此苏胖深得其乐，每与新朋旧友往来，总不免如此行事。大喵见他这般风流，心下怅恨。思来想去，若能挣得万贯家财，以天下珍馐投喂苏胖，则哄他只同自己一人行事，料应不难。大喵遂决意仕进矣。

可巧神宗皇帝宠幸王安石、王雱父子，有谚云：“一老复一少，双飞入紫宫。”宋俗呼皇后为圣人，王氏父子竟亦以圣人称之。  
因天子爱重安石，尝曰“彼与朕齐”，故其号曰“齐天大圣”。大圣进宫之前，曾与司马温公光配为夫夫。自天子横刀夺爱，光日日对阙垂泪，大圣每宛转避之。因此朝臣私下，又蔑称其为“避马温”矣。  
大圣长子雱亦得君宠，号曰“小圣”，以示不敢居乃父之上。大圣性情乖僻，深居简出。众僚干禄，多谒小圣之门，大喵亦不例外。  
因大喵形容出众，举止不凡，甫一投刺，便得小圣延款。从此日则携手同游，夜则抵足共眠，悲则断袖为誓，喜则抱背成欢。凡如是者数旬。小圣生得清瘦，大喵置之膝上不若苏胖费力，然亦未免有髀肉复生之叹。

一日大喵正在后园浇猫薄荷，忽见小圣使人来请，遂欣然前往。随至小亭，已设樽俎：盘置青梅，一樽煮酒。二人对坐，开怀畅饮。酒至半酣，忽阴云漠漠，聚雨将至。从人遥指天外龙挂，大喵与小圣凭栏观之。  
小圣曰：“子厚知龙之变化否？”大喵曰：“吾闻龙性淫，遇牝必交，得牛则生麟，得豕则生象，得马则生龙驹，得雉则结卵成蛟。”小圣曰：“妙哉！方今春深，龙随时交配，犹大丈夫子孙遍四海。龙之为物，可比时之英雄。子厚打炮四方，必知当世英雄。请试指言之。”  
大喵曰：“吕氏吉甫，治经有术，可为英雄？”小圣笑曰：“虚仁假义，吾早晚必逐之！”大喵曰：“曾氏子宣，亥年亥月亥日亥时生，四柱甚奇，可为英雄？”小圣笑曰：“曾布色厉胆薄，见风使舵；干大事而惜身，见小利而忘命：非英雄也。”  
大喵曰：“有一人背薄腰细，锦心绣口——蔡元度可为英雄？”小圣曰：“都是七娘裙带，非英雄也。”大喵曰：“有一人书法盖世，情性风流——蔡元长乃英雄也？”小圣曰：“蔡京一屠沽耳，非英雄也。”  
大喵曰：“梦溪沈存中，可为英雄？”小圣曰：“沈括虽系技术宅，乃惧内之徒，何足为英雄！”大喵曰：“如蔡确、王珪、薛向等辈皆何如？”小圣鼓掌大笑曰：“此等碌碌小人，何足挂齿！”  
大喵笑曰：“如此，则天下英雄，惟元泽与惇耳！”

小圣大喜，曰：“我尝言枭韩琦、富弼之首，无事不可办也。家严心慈，竟不我从。子厚以为如何？”  
大喵曰：“彼冢中枯骨也，生当枭首示众，死则掘墓鞭尸，如此天下莫不太平。”  
小圣满面堆欢，袖出一册递与大喵云：“你我异日执政，当尽诛群邪！”大喵只见那书衣上歪歪斜斜写着“旧党点将录”五个大字，翻开一看，都是些人名：  
【天跛星黑珍珠文彦博 天渣星玉阎罗韩琦 天絮星小伊尹富弼 天啾星睁眼瞎欧阳修  
天牛星彻地鼠司马光 天啸星少白头范镇 天秃星禅钻吕公著 天懦星爹宝范纯仁  
天香星焚琴煮鹤赵抃 天疽星烂脊梁唐介 天瘿星项安节吴充 天热星拆洗工韩维  
天科星陪考家长苏洵 天馋星为甚酥苏轼 天毒星德骨苏辙 天虚星真透明曾巩  
天蛇星挂树梢黄庭坚 天女星浪子秦观 天隐星风流别驾晁补之 天肥星蒸肉山张耒  
天贝星食龙者程颢 天凶星折杨柳程颐 天妖星安乐窝邵雍 天谤星键盘侠邵伯温  
……】

大喵还待要看，小圣如梦初醒，劈手将册子夺回，只道：“天机不可泄露，今日已泄得多了。”遂劝大喵吃酒，洗盏更酌。肴核既尽，杯盘狼藉。相与枕藉乎亭中，不知东方之既白矣。  
欲知后事如何，且听下回分解。


End file.
